Dreamin' of Baby Mama Drama
by Illiandyandra
Summary: Sam is a romantic a heart...He knows Mercedes Jones is his one love for all time...how far would he go to make sure she stays his. Co-Written with AnniKay


**;'Dream a Little Dream**

AnniKay & Illiandyandra

Various Mercedes based pairings

_Disclaimer:_ I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

_THANKS_ to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the stories.

AN: This one will have a very, VERY out of character Sam. Like Seriously OoC, and kinda Crazy.

* * *

**Of Baby Mamas**

_Sam Point of View_

Sam Evans knew he wasn't what most people would consider normal. He might look normal, but he knew that he really wasn't. He'd tried. He really had. He'd dated the skinny blond with the 'perfect' body. When that had exploded in his face, he'd 'rebounded' with the fiery Latina. If either of them noticed that he never tried to go further than making out, they must have just chalked it up to him being a southern gentleman. He wasn't that much of a gentleman. He knew that as hot as other guys found them, neither girl had what it took to get him worked up.

No, Sam knew he was what his uncle called 'a little bit bent'. Thin blondes, slightly more shapely Latinas, they weren't what he'd been dreaming of for the last nine years. No, but finally Sam was reaching a place in his life where he could admit that his idea of beauty had more in common with Sir Mix-a-Lot than Gavin Rossdale. And that was just the normalest part of his mental twist.

Yes, when he got to McKinley, he'd dated Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez; but every night he'd dreamt of Mercedes Jones. He'd dreamed of the way she would feel over him, riding him, her large, pendulous breast shaking in his face or her long, hard nipples on his tongue. He'd dreamed of the way she would feel under him, her flesh undulating as he buried himself in her over and over again. Most of the things he'd dreamt of doing to her were borderline illegal…some of them were actually illegal in several southern states, especially the ones that centered around how she'd looked as Dr. Frank-n-Furter. So when he had the opportunity to escort her to prom, despite his family's circumstances, despite the fact that he hadn't managed to say twenty-five coherent, non joke, non impression, non movie related sentences to her in the last few months, he'd jumped at the chance. And when God had been good enough to pawn Rachel off on Jessie St. James, Sam had only rejoiced. Looking at how lovely Mercedes was in that purply-pink dress with her shoulders, and a large amount of her cleavage bare had left Sam tongue tied in want for much of the evening. Thankfully that St. James guy had said some really, really stupid stuff, so Sam's babbling came across as funny. He'd gone back to that hotel room and had no choice but to spend some 'special' time in the bathroom. Something he'd not been forced to do since the Night of Neglect.

The next morning, his dad had dragged him out for a talk. "So, you've finally stopped lyin' to yourself?" Bo Evans said without preamble.

"Uh…sir?" Sam hedged.

"Son, first of all…I'm the one who had to deal with your mother when she found all those Buffie the Body and Deelishis downloads a few years back. Second of all…you know your uncle can't hold water in a big ass bucket, let alone gossip as juicy as all of this was. Third of all, you watch Nicki Minaj videos on mute. And last but not least, you stopped locking yourself in the bathroom for long periods of time when we moved into that God-forsaken hotel, at least until last night. Add it all together, and I'm guessing that you've finally stopped trying to be 'normal' and are gonna start tryin' to be happy."

"I guess so…but you don't think that I'm…Uncle Luke said I was a little bit bent." Sam bit out.

"Different strokes for different folks, son." Bo laughed. "Luke was just teasing you anyway. I could tell you things he's done that would give you the heaves."

"But Dad, I…" Sam trailed off.

"Son, I might not be the best provider right now, but I like to think that I'm still a damn fine listener." He prodded calmly.

"I don't just like Mercedes because of her body." Sam blurted out. "I mean, yeah, I dream about that body all short and soft and curvy…with those huge…and that amazing…but she is so awesome. She's the only girl I've ever met who gets my jokes and impressions and last night we played Movie Quotes-cause Rachel and Jessie were boring the dog crap outta us-and Dad, she got all of them."

"Sounds like you found a winner, son." Bo said proudly. "She's beautiful, talented, and she gets you. So why do you still seem hesitant?"

"Dad…I'm bent. It's not just that Mercedes is my type. If that were it I'd have never tried dating other kinds of girls. I-I'm worried about the things I want to do with my type of girl." Sam whispered avoiding his dad's eyes.

"Safe, sane and consensual." Bo advised. "As long as you keep those there things in mind, you should be good." Bo thought about asking if there was a reason Sam always rescued Ellie's old pregnancy books whenever she tried to throw them out, but he decided that he didn't want the answer.

Sam's face flamed. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his dad. Then again…maybe it would help. "If you mean what I think you mean, it's not that…not exactly. I mean I would never hurt a woman and _never_ take her against her will, not really. No means no, and I get that, I do…" Sam tried to explain.

Bo's face soon matched his son's as he figured out what Sam was trying to say without actually saying it. "Your mother calls it 'forceful seduction' it's not that strange, son. Just when you and Mercedes think you're starting to get ready for intimacy, talk things through. Take things slow and make sure that you take care of her. No matter what you two get up to in the bedroom, if you decide you want to explore what 'forceful seduction' means to you or even go further into SS&C, never forget to treat her with the utmost respect in every other aspect of your lives."

Sam ducked his head and sighed…"So if she's perfect for me mentally, which she so totally is, and we've talked about how perfect she is for me physically…what if it turns out that she's perfect for me…likes the same things in the bedroom…what do I do then?"

"Then you marry her. If your compatible in all the major aspects of relationships to the level of 'perfection' then you hold on to her and you never let her go." Bo chuckled.

"Yeah, how exactly do you go about convincing a girl who is absolutely perfect, to marry you when you know she can do so much better?" Sam laughed.

"Don't ask me, it took you being on the way to get your mom to marry me." Bo joked back. That was a running joke in the Evans family and had been for as long as Sam could remember. His mother often accused Bo of doing it on purpose. Perhaps the thoughts of his parents' teasing led to his dreams that night.

…

I planned it meticulously. The last six months with Mercedes Jones had been the best months of my life. They had cemented in both my mind and my heart that she was destined to be Mrs. Sam Evans. The first time she shyly asked me to tie her hands behind her back and take her backdoor…for the very first time none the less, told me that she was exactly the same type of twisted as me. The feeling of her cumming under me when I barely had the head inside proved that she was made for me and no other. But the sad fact was that Mercy-mine would graduate at the end of the school year and I –due to an unfortunately horrible sixth grade year, before I was diagnosed with dyslexia-won't be graduating until next year.

The world outside Lima, Ohio is a vastly different place from the one within these city limits. Here I was the only guy – well other than Puck, who was stuck firmly in the friend zone – to see how sexy and beautiful and amazing Mercy-mine is. Out there, there would be millions. I trust Mercedes to be faithful…what I don't trust her to be is selfish. I can already hear her saying that I shouldn't be tied down to a long distance girlfriend my senior year or how she wants me to take a break from her and if it's meant to be we'll find our way back to each other.

Well I say hell to the no. Mercy-mine is just that…mine; and I am never gonna let her go. So I came up with a very simple plan. I'm gonna marry Mercedes Jones sooner rather than later.

Now in order to do that, I'm gonna have to make it so that she cannot say no. I'm going to have to get her pregnant. That should be fairly easy, right? I mean millions of teens across this country do it by accident everyday…right? But my Mercy is a smart cookie. She is not one to take unnecessary risks. She's been getting the shot since a week after Quinn told the world she was pregnant. Not only that but not one time has she ever let me go without a condom. It took some careful research to find a way to take down her primary shields. But I read on line that oral antibiotics make the pill and the shot ineffective. No way was I letting Mercy get hurt enough to need them, but I was able to get my hands on some of the strawberry flavored oral suspension of amoxicillin…enough to give her the proper recommended dose every day for two weeks.

That was the hardest part of the plan. But the fates aligned and I had it in hand the day she got her next dose of depo. I hid the antibiotics in the strawberry banana smoothies I got her every morning. She loved the things, and they hid the medicine perfectly. Thanks to the shot she only got her monthly visitor every three months, so ideally she could be pregnant long enough by the time for her next visit that she'd be left without abortion as an option…not that she would ever do that. She's said more than once that she might be politically pro-choice, but she was personally pro-life. She got her shot on Friday, and Saturday I gave her the first of her 'special' smoothies. She and I disappeared for a date. While my family is out of the hotel and into a real apartment, money was still tight and I'm stuck sharing a room with Stevie, so we couldn't go back to my place. Her parents were home so we couldn't stay at her house. Instead we drove to the dollar matinee and then rode out to the lake.

"Sammy, I need you." She moaned against the side of my neck. Mercedes Jones has the libido of ten fully hormonal teenage boys, and I thank God for that fact each and every day. As soon as she parked she crawled across the center console and straddled my hips, her boots rubbing sexily against my jean covered knees. Our mouths met and our tongues dueled. Thankfully she was wearing a sweater dress and the naughty little minx had decided against panties. Her fingers deftly undid my pants, and she stroked me with her soft little hands, she loves to drive me mad, knowing how much I love the feel of her hands. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a gold wrapped condom. The package tore easily, and the condom was on quickly. It's funny how much easier it is to get those damn things open once you've taken a needle to them in their outer foil.

As she sank her warm, wet, tight heat down on to me, I couldn't keep back my moans and groans of delight. "God above, Baby, you feel so damn good. You're always so damn tight. Like your tiny little pussy was made just to be stretched round my cock. You love it, Baby? Don't cha…love the way I stretch you. Oh shit." I could feel even better than ever before when she hit her first orgasm. It never fails when I bottom out in her sexy, curvy body, she shivers and shakes and her pussy sucks at me as she's rocked by pleasure. "You're cumming for me already, aren't you Darlin'. So damn good." I groaned.

Gently I pushed her back to rest against the dashboard, my hands made quick work unbuttoning the top of her dress and baring her big, luscious, sensitive tits. As I licked and sucked and nibbled and bit them, she moaned. "Oh yeah, Sammy…so full. Love your mouth on me. Suck harder." She whined grinding her hips against me.

I pressed both of her breasts together, putting her nipples side by side so I could lick and suck them both at the same time. Our hips working gently against each other; my hands and my mouth were doing most of the work of bringing her to a second orgasm. My own was approaching quickly. I groaned around the flesh in my mouth. I had to lean back and grab her hips, Pulling her tightly to me, I thrust as deeply as I could pressing myself into the entrance of her cervix before letting go with a satisfied shout. She flew apart in my arms, her pussy walls milking me, almost sucking the cum from my balls. I rested against her, both of us panting and trying to catch out breaths.

We made love again, this time she knelt in the seat, holding tight to the head rest while I took her hard and fast from behind. Over the next two weeks I gave her the entire large bottle of antibiotics, and every condom I used was fit for Sundays…they were downright holey. I also snuck in a few lunchtime romps during her 'ovulation' time. Days ten through fifteen, yeah, I know it's supposed to be a three day window…but it was so cool sneaking them in, luring her to the dressing rooms in the auditorium and having my way with her, even as she tried to convince me that she actually cared that we might get caught. It was so great, I may have done it again on days eighteen through twenty two and day thirty. By six weeks after her shot, I was pretty sure that I'd been successful. Mercy-mine kept nodding off in glee, and her titties were so heavy and achy and sensitive that I could get away with groping her a more often, just because when I held them, they ached less.

On the forty third day after her shot, we were making out and I made her have a screaming orgasm just by plucking on her hard sensitive nipples just right. She was naked from the waist up sitting on the floor and leaning back against the couch. I was squatting above her with my hard cock nestled between her lovely, large tits. They were so full and felt so good around me. As I moved back and forth, my spit acting as lube, my fingers pinching and pulling at her swollen nipples…she arched up under men screaming my name as her whole body shook. I wasn't even inside her. It was awesome. I couldn't hold back, she was just so sexy. I came all over her face. Damn, I wish I had a picture.

Unfortunately, it wasn't all good. Round day fifty five, Mercy-mine started getting sick in the worse way in the afternoons. I mean I know that was supposed to happen, but I don't like it at all when Mercedes doesn't feel good. She'd be fine in the mornings, but from about two thirty to not long before dinner she'd feel just awful. She only threw up a few times, but her tummy was unhappy for a while. It only lasted a couple of weeks, thank the Lord, but it was horrible. She never even thought it was what it could have been. Just kept eliminating things from her diet…I think in the end she decided that it was the new potato chips in the snack machines near the cafeteria that were the culprits. Days eighty one through ninety one were smooth sailing.

On day ninety two, she came to me and told me she was late and her period should have started the day before. When day ninety four hit and Aunt Flow still hadn't made her quarterly visit, Mercedes made me come over and stand by her side as she talked to her parents. Though she kind of chickened out and it was just her mom we ended up talking things out with.

"Momma, I'm sor-I'm late. I don't understand how I'm late." She said quietly her voice shaking, and I could tell she was fighting back tears. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders silently offering my support. "I got my shot exactly on time. We've never, ever, gone without a condom…I just don't understand how this happened. "

"I told you when you came to me saying that you were ready to be with Sam, that no matter what precautions you take, you could end up pregnant. And a smart woman never lays down with any man she doesn't think she could stand to have a child with…what did you tell me?" Ms. Niki prodded.

Mercedes looked at me with small smile. "I told you that Sam was the only man I could see myself having a child with."

"Ms. Niki, I love Mercy-mine. If she is pregnant then you know I'm gonna be right her beside her every step of the way." My sincerity wasn't feigned. I meant every word, and have since the minute I decided to take this course of action.

"Damn straight." Niki Jones swore. "Shit…how did…I took you for that shot myself. Hell you have an appointment for the next one tomorrow. You two sure that you used a condom every single time?"

"Yes ma'am." I told her honestly. I always wore them…just rendered them useless first.

Niki groaned. "So you've used what… two three times a week? Over the last twelve weeks…you've used what 36 condoms?" She asked testily.

"No ma'am." I said quietly. My cheeks hot as fire. I cannot believe she's asking how much we do it. "We've been through…eight of the thirty six boxes since Mercy-mine's last appointment." I know because I had to adjust them all myself.

"No…it was ten…remember, we borrowed those two boxes we found under Damien's sink when we were too, umm, busy to go grab some more two weeks ago." Mercedes muttered.

"See this is why teens always end up knocked up. How the hell do you have time to go through two hundred and eighty eight to three hundred and sixty damn condoms? Sam, you have sports, and you both have glee, and God-Squad, and school and just damn! Out of all of those at least a few had to be messed up, and those ones from under your brother's sink were probably too old to be of any real use…who knows when he put those down there." Ms. Niki dropped her head in her hands. "Four condoms a day, and Mercedes your grades haven't dropped at all and Sam's yours have gone up! You know what. Pretend I didn't say any of that. I don't want to know." She turned away. "No wonder old lady Nesbaum looks so relieved when your father and I get home every day. I hope you know, your father is gonna kill you both, young lady." She bemoaned fate.

"Ms. Niki…I hope that he'll let me marry her first." I whispered.

"What did you say White Boy?" Mercedes gasped.

"Mercy –mine, I've been telling you for the last six months that you were my _ftxavang Muntxate_. To me this just means we get married now rather than five or six years from now."

"Sam, Oh my God." She groaned. "I can't tie you to me like this?"

"Why the hell not?" Niki Jones all but yelled. "That boy loves you, you love him, and he's gonna be there for the next eighteen to twenty one years any damn way."

"Mercy-mine…you do… I mean I thought that you loved me." I said more than a little hurt.

"Sammy, of course I love you. You're everything I ever wanted or needed all in one incredibly ab-dork-able package. But…" she mumbled something I didn't quite hear.

"Oh Lord Jesus- give me strength!" Ms. Niki apparently heard her daughter well enough. "Mercedes Annette Jones…now is not the time for you to let your insecurities to shoot you in the foot. Sam obviously loves you…all of you. If you couldn't tell by his words, maybe you could tell by the vast fortune he has to have spent on condoms. Or maybe by the situation you two are currently in…how about his reaction to it. No, still not convinced?" she asked not letting Mercedes get a word in edgewise. "Well then I guess I need to tell you exactly how I know that your insecurities are bull shit. Maybe I should tell you about the time your little Sam almost wrecked his parents' marriage. Shelly kept finding all these naked pictures of black women, ones shaped a lot like you, Miss Insecure, on the hard drive of their family computer. So she, of course, confronts Bo about them." Yeah, you know our parents have gotten entirely too close if my mom told hers about this.

"Now Bo, disavows any knowledge of where they came from, after all, he doesn't need to look at nudie pics…he has her. So she deletes them all. Almost immediately, they come back and even brought a few friends. More arguments ensue. Until Bo's brother, Luke, who happens to be visiting overhears one and starts to laugh. He quickly explains to his angry sister-in-law and frustrated brother that the downloader of all the black BBW women is in fact their eleven year old son. Hence why all the pictures are from free sites, even to having the site name emblazoned on the stills. Now guess who this precocious eleven year old was?"

Mercedes looked over at me. I'm sitting there wondering if extreme embarrassment is, in fact, the root cause for spontaneous human combustion. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to." I defended. "And I so totally though someone had accidentally moved that folder to the recycling bin…if they wanted it gone, they would have deleted it permanently, right? Besides, if I'd known that Mom thought the pictures were Dad's, I'd have totally confessed." I blushed. "But see…I've been looking for you since I was nine years old. That's how I know that marrying you wouldn't be tying myself down, or even settling down. It would be me permanently reattaching the missing part of me."

You want another big hint that Mercy-mine was pregnant... she started to cry and apologize for being silly. Two things my stubborn Baby never does. Cry in front of others and apologize without a real fight. "Ms. Niki," I said once I got Mercy calmed down. "I love Mercedes and I already love our child. We will not let this keep Mercy from achieving all the great things she's destined for."

"Damn Straight." Ms. Niki shot back with little real heat. "You're both going to college. I am not having my grandbaby raised by any illiterate high school dropouts."

I thought for a moment. "My Uncle Luke lives in Atlanta, his wife would probably watch the baby for us while we're in class. There are lots of schools there. It's got its own music scene…and its close enough to Nashville if I decide that I want to break into country."

Ms. Niki looked at us searchingly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't see any reason to run out for a test tonight when they'll just give you another one tomorrow. But I know one thing for damn sure, I'm not gonna be the only parent pacing the floor and messing up my thirty dollar manicure. Sam, call your parents and invite them to dinner. Cede-get one of your little glee friends to take Stevie and Stacey out to eat or something…they don't need to see this right here."

Kurt agreed to feed Stevie and Stacey at the Hudson Hummel home, thankfully. Ms. Niki was too distraught to cook, so dinner was comprised of Chinese takeout. She waited until everyone had their plates fixed and dropped the bombshell in the middle of the dining room table. "Sam and Mercedes came to me earlier. Despite using, large numbers of condoms, and Mercedes being on the birth control shot, Mercedes period is several days late. She already has a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, which was supposed to be for her next depo shot, but I'm guessing that it's going to end up serving another purpose."

My dad fixed me with a hard stare. For a moment I wondered if he somehow knew. But he couldn't. I did all my research at the free computers in the library. The ones you don't even need a library card for. And the antibiotics weren't traceable to me at all. It's not like I was dumb enough to write any of the plan down anywhere and I'd poked the condoms in the car during deliveries. I almost sighed in relief when he just said quietly, but sternly, "We've been putting aside some of your paycheck every week. We'll use that to get Mercedes a nice wedding set."

"Mr. Evans, Sam already asked me. He told me that this just meant that we got married sooner rather than later." Mercedes defended me staunchly. "We really are sorry if we've disappointed you. We've taken every precaution. I'm on the shot. We used condoms every time." She said yet again. My Mercy doesn't like it when things don't make sense. And this one she is having a hard time wrapping her head around. "I just don't understand how this could have happened. We were so careful."

Help and wisdom came from my mother. "Mercedes, there is a song that says if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. Baby…your plans and precautions and careful don't mean a hill of beans when he's ready for you to have what he wants you to have. If God didn't mean for this to have happened, you and Sam could have been as irresponsible as anything, and you'd not be pregnant. Now stop sending all those bad vibes to my grandbaby. Gonna give it a complex before it even gets here." the entire table had to laugh at that. "We're all here to support you. Both of you. If you still want to go away for college, Bo's brother and his wife are in Atlanta, we've still got family in Nashville, and my college roommate…Sam's godmother runs a daycare center in Los Angeles, somewhere. This doesn't have to be end game…unless you make it that."

"Yes ma'am." Mercedes said thoughtfully. "I, I just feel like I've become a damn statistic."

Thankfully the parents all found it funny. "You have a choice to make here, Baby girl. You can choose to become a statistic, or you can become an inspiration." Her father, Mr. Alec, said seriously. "I'm not gonna pretend that we're all happy about this. I'm not going to lie to you and say that this won't make things harder. But you've got help, and support, and you owe it to this baby to give him, or her, the best possible life."

Mercedes looked around the table gratefully, she squeezed my hand. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to the fullest part of her cheek. "Maybe I can do my first year of college at UNOH or Rhodes State, stay here while Sam finishes his senior year. If I get As and stick to core curriculum courses I should be able to transfer later the where ever we decide to go."

The rest of dinner we spoke only of the future and how to make it bright. The next morning, Mercy and I rode with Ms. Niki to her gynecologist appointment rather than to school. The test came back positive. Mercedes asked her questions and her doctor looked thoughtful. "Did you check your condoms after intercourse for tears, or before use for perforations?"

""No, I kind of just opened them and put them on." I told her. I didn't need to check for perforations…I knew they were there and lots of them.

"I see." She said quietly. "If Mercedes shot failed, which it apparently did, it would only take one torn condom on just the right or wrong day."

"Yeah, we get that part, but what would cause my shot to fail?" Mercedes asked. "I mean I've been on it for over a year, and I've been active for almost six months." Mercedes asked.

Dr. Stebbins looked over Mercedes chart. "You've not been prescribed any oral antibiotics; that is the primary cause for hormonal birth control failure. However, we've unfortunately been seeing quite a few failures in a specific lot number of the depo provera shot. I didn't believe that this office had received any of that particular batch. But I can only assume that I was incorrect." The doctor said as she read. "There is a small group of theorists that blame the increased amounts of antibiotics in the meats we eat. They feel that in enough amounts, our very foods can cause the same effect on birth control as taking the antibiotics directly. However the amounts you'd have to consume are quite large. I say all that to say that I must take any blame; it must have been a vial from the bad lot. I apologize."

I kind of felt bad seeing her sitting there feeling all guilty but not enough to put my head on the chopping block. "Thank you Dr. Stebbins." I said quietly. I'm sure she and Mercedes thought I was thanking her for the information or for her apology…but really I was grateful for taking the shade off me. "So, um, is everything okay…I mean…are Mercy-mine and the baby doing okay?"

"Mother and baby are both doing fine." She assured us. "Mercedes is pretty much through her first trimester, with little to no concerns. She's lost a little weight, but not enough to cause worry. She's faced the dreaded morning sickness, and come to realize how much of a misnomer that really is. Mercedes, you've said that you've not experienced much in the way of fatigue…which means that you may still face it. However, Sam says that you've already gone through the sleepys. I will caution you, you are about to enter the second trimester, so you will probably experience a change in your sex drive. Some women experience a decrease, but most women say that they experience a significant increase. If that is true for you; then both of you will need to increase your caloric intake. I've had a few young fathers, who've experienced fainting and extreme weight loss because they were exercising more; fulfilling their partner's needs, and neglected their own."

My face couldn't get any redder. I heard her warning, and all I could do was pray. I'm sitting here hoping and praying, and smiling like a loon at the thought of Mercy-mine getting even hornier. There is a GOD. The doctor continued, but I didn't come back in until "prenatal vitamins have been known to cause constipation which only increases discomfort."

"We'll try to do it through diet." Mercedes said quickly. When we were walking out, we shared looks of love and support and dare I say it…excitement. Ms. Niki was waiting for us at the Jones Dental Clinic, the next floor down.

We gave her all the pertinent information, and she hugged Mercedes tightly. "Oh My Baby! My Baby's having a baby." I so flashed back to the episode of _the_ _Cosby Show_ when Sandra told her parents she and Eldon were pregnant. Once she finished that hug, she turned to me and I was enveloped as well.

Once I got my breath back, I asked shyly. "Can we take a quick run by the mall? I…I want Mercedes to have her ring before we go to school."

Ms. Niki, checked the time, but nodded. "We'll hit the mall first, by the time you are done there, we should be able to have a bite at the food court, and hit the courthouse." Believe it or not Mercedes and I had no trouble at all picking out her ring. It was a circle of small diamonds around a round cut center stone set in white gold. The wedding band had the same round diamonds across the front, and matched the tapered almost scoop looking part leading to them. Despite my arguments, Mercy-mine decided that we'd be getting my ring today as well. It was simpler than hers, something I could wear even when on the field next season. After we left the jewelry store, Ms. Niki took us to lunch and asked us what we were going to do about school.

"Well, it's not really a big deal the rest of this year; I'm not due until next school year. I really think that rather than force Sam to transfer for his senior year, I'll just go to one of my safety net schools for a year and then transfer to UCLA or Spelman, or NYU…I got into all three." At our looks she shrugged, "I was just covering all my bases."

"You want to tell the guys yet?" I asked evenly. I could see both sides of the argument on this one. There was still some residual tension in the New Directions even after getting the TroubleTones back home. Some of the guys felt I should have tried harder to get Mercedes to come back earlier, than I did. But I only went back after that shit Schuester pulled at Booty Camp, because Mercy-mine made me…and because Shelby Cochran wanted to have an all-girl group. They must have been smoking crack rock to think that I was gonna risk losing my woman over Schuester and Berry. Hell to the no. I still kind of wish that Rachel had been leading the New Directions at sectionals; Mercy-mine would have blown her ass out the water. If not for the Michael and the straight up pandering to the female judges, the Trouble Tones still would have ground our bones to dust.

"I-I don't know. I don't want to give Mr. Schuester another reason to shuttle me to the back." She finally said after thinking about it.

"He can't…even if the New Directions are still the Rachel Berry show; the Trouble Tones are still all you. So no matter what, you'll have your time to shine. Besides, one would think that Mr. Schue would realize that winning Sectionals without Rachel means she ain't as great as she'd have us all think."

Ms. Niki sighed. "Remind me again why I can't go upside that fool's head. I do not like the way he runs that club."

"Maybe not…but it won't help with anything." Mercedes said sadly.

"I still think that we're gonna need our friends." I said quietly pulling us back to the subject at hand. "Besides, won't you want them at our wedding? I mean one of them is gonna be my best man. Soon as I figure out which."

Mercedes smile was beautiful. "Yeah, I guess I will. Can't get married without a maid of honor."

"Then you'd better tell them today. Cause we're swinging by the courthouse to pick up the paperwork on the way to drop you off." Ms. Niki spoke up. "Bo and Alec aren't playing about this. We can do something nice in the back garden, but you have two weeks to plan it."

"Umm…I don't even know what to say to that." Mercedes said quietly.

"Say you'll marry me. Two weeks from this Saturday in your parents' back garden. Say that you understand that I'm marryin' you because I love you with all my heart and soul, and we're just pushing it forward because the baby's on the way." I grabbed her hand willing her to understand that this wasn't something she was forcing me to do…if anything it's the other way around.

She squeezed back and smiled. "I get it, Sammy. I do." suddenly she looked worried. "Umm. Where are we gonna live. I do not want to get married and still be in my bedroom with the 'my little pony' border I picked out when I was seven."

"Well, we have two weeks. We'll clean out the basement. Technically it's a two bedroom in law suite; we've only ever used the bathroom and the living room. Everything else we've just used as storage. If I remember right it even has a kitchenette down there." Ms. Niki told us after thinking a while.

I looked over at Mercedes. "Don't even think about it the only thing you are allowed to pick up is paint swatches." I turned to Ms. Niki. "I'll get the guys together. Footballs over and so is basketball…so all of us, plus Stevie can help some too."

"Some of the girls will want to help. Tana and Brittany…Quinn, maybe…Tina will be pissed if I don't ask her." Mercy chuckled.

"Language Young Lady." Ms. Niki chided. "I don't care how grown you think you are it's still disrespectful to curse around your parents."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright let's heat up. If we hit the courthouse now, I should be able to get you guys back for your afternoon classes." Ms. Niki bundled us along.

The courthouse was a really quick stop. Way easier than I expected. Since both of us were over eighteen, it was pretty cut and dry. We made it back to the school in time for fourth period. Before we went to our classes, we swung by Mr. Schuester's history class and asked him if we could make an announcement before we got started in glee.

As soon as everyone was seated. Mercedes and I moved to the front of the room. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around Mercy's shoulder drawing her into my side. "Mercy-mine and I, we have an announcement to make…we're getting married." Mercedes held up her left hand and, the smaller than I would have liked, diamonds glinted merrily in the light.

"Two weeks from this Saturday, and of course, you're all invited." Mercedes continued.

"That's cool. When's the baby due." Puck asked excitedly.

Mercy and I exchanged looks. I shrugged leaving the ball in her court. "On or around September third." She finally told him. The uproar was monumental.

"But seriously," I shouted over the din. "Two weeks from now or five years from now, this wedding was destined to happen. Mercedes Jones is the woman God put on this earth for me. I've been dreaming of her since I was nine or ten years old." I said sincerely looking deeply into her eyes.

I heard Quinn mutter something, but I just ignored her. I guess I should have explained to her at some point in the last year and a half that she was just me runnin' from myself, but it was too late for that now. Santana didn't mutter shit. "Trouty, I don't know if I should congratulate you for being a better man than any of the other dumbasses at this school, or make sure that this kid is an only child. How the hell could you…" Britts covered her mouth before she could really start cussing.

Mercedes rolled her eyes fondly. "Calm down Auntie Snix. This one was not anybody's fault. There were no wine coolers or hot tub." Whatever Quinn muttered must have irritated Mercy for her to go there. "I've been on the shot since Quinn's pregnancy and we _still_ used condoms. My doctor says that there was a bad lot of the depo shots, and I was lucky enough to get one. That plus an imperceptible hole or tear in a condom and we have SamCedes Jr. on the way." She said quietly. I'm a little surprised she put her business out there like that. But then she continued. "That tells me that God must have wanted this baby here pretty bad, so I'm gonna be a mommy."

"So Mercedes is gonna go to college here for a year, then after graduation, we'll move together as a family to LA or Atlanta or New York." I said calmly.

"Probably LA or Atlanta…we'll have support in place there." Mercedes interjected. "Both cities have a thriving music industry and great colleges."

Suddenly Kurt shocked us all. He turned in his seat and pierced Rachel and Finn with a hard look. "They have a good reason to get married. They have a good plan in place for being married. Do you see the difference between them and you?" Then he came and hugged Mercedes. "I won't have time to create the vision I have for your wedding to Sam, but I would be honored to help you pick out your dress for this wedding, and when you two renew your vows in a few years…You are so wearing the dress I see in my head."

"Wait…you'll go dress shopping with Mercedes, but you've been trying to talk Finn and I out of getting married since he proposed?" Rachel asked angrily.

Kurt shrugged in a gesture of complete. I don't give a fuck. "Before actually. I told him not to even propose to you at all. Your relationship is toxic. He's bounced back and forth between you and Quinn so much we all have whiplash. Then you couldn't even give him a straight answer. You just decided to use my brother as your backup plan. And Poor Finn, he's latched onto you because he's scared to grow up and think for himself. And let's be honest, you do all his thinking for him." He said as though releasing thoughts he's had for a while. "Oh, and let's all get real, I like Mercedes better, and their relationship is healthier. Sam hasn't looked at another girl since he and Mercedes started dating. He makes my Diva happier than I've ever seen her. But she hasn't lost herself, her identity didn't become all about being his girlfriend. They just all around fit better. He helps her be strong and she helps him be real."

Quinn looked at us and spoke aloud this time. "I'm just worried that he may not understand the commitment he's asking you to make Cede. I mean marriage is forever…and real forever because you're going to be parents. He gave me a promise ring and we didn't last three months."

"You broke the promise Quinn…not Sam." Mike pointed out in my defense.

"Thanks Mike, but Quinn…if I'm honest, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you were just a way of me denying to myself who and what I wanted. I wasn't mature enough to accept me for me. So I couldn't have and shouldn't have tried to be something I'm not or ask you to be someone you could never be." I told her honestly.

There was silence in the room. Thankfully Brittany was pretty much sitting on Santana. Our Latina friend was looking like she was really, really, really enjoying not just Rachel's being told all about herself, but Quinn too. Finally Mr. Schue stood up. "Congratulations you guys. I'll be honored to attend both weddings." He said trying to get us moving again.

"Oh one last thing Mr. Schue." I said as Mercedes took her seat. "Guys, I'm gonna need your help getting our new apartment ready over the next like week. Cause Mercy can't lift more than a light shoe box, and she really can't be around like paint and stuff. So yeah. Please and thank you."

"Oh…you know we got you man." Puck said sincerely. "I'd do anything for Mama, and you're my boy. Where you guys gonna be living?"

"My parent's basement is actually an apartment. They are gonna let us live down there." Mercedes told them.

"Good…because you cannot be a married lady with that border that is still up in your bedroom." Kurt teased.

"That's what I said."

The next two weeks flew by. Between getting the basement livable again, dealing with the punk bitches at school and helping Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Kurt plan the wedding; okay that part was easy. I just had to help when the four of them got deadlocked; I was exhausted. Not to mention that I was still delivering pizzas and Mercedes was on some, 'wait until the wedding night so it will be special' kick. Yeah I was crotchety as an old goat. Surly as a bear with a sore paw, and easily…very easily set off. Thankfully the weeks went quickly. I got the bedrooms painted. The nursery was just ivory for now, and our bedroom was a greyish purple that Mercedes had fallen in love with and wasn't too girly. We'd carted twenty five years' worth of living from the basement to the attic, and the Jones had gotten us a small stove, while my parents got us a smallish refrigerator. The kitchenette already had a sink it even had a garbage disposal. The guys helped me get Mercy's queen bedroom suit down and into the larger of the two bedrooms. Friday night before the wedding, I moved all my things down, and most of Mercedes were already there. Stevie was happy to have his own room, but Stacey was moody, one minute happy to have Mercy for her big sister, the next sad that I was moving out. But then Mercedes made her a junior bridesmaid and I was forgotten.

Saturday proved to be a perfect April day. Sunny and bright but not very hot. Everyone was in their seats by eleven. My grandparents and Mercedes' in spots of honor, with seats left for our parents. Mercedes decided that we were both being given away. So it was a non-traditional ceremony to say the least. I had chosen Puck for my best man. He had come through like gang busters for me. He knew what I was going through better than anyone else. Sometimes he needed me too. It hit him hard that he couldn't see Beth as much anymore, though Shelby had been great about meeting him halfway between Lima and Chicago so that he could spend time with his little girl.

She was here, with Beth, as were all the New Directions and Trouble Tones, several of our teachers, of course Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury and Coaches Bieste and Sylvester. Mercedes' big brother Damien had come down with his girlfriend, who was a photography major and doing the photography for the wedding. She was cute…but she really looked almost scarily like a cross between grown up Stacey and Quinn…it was freaksome. He didn't like me much. But I'm going to be honest and say if I were him, I wouldn't like me much either. Uncle Luke and his wife Stephanie were here, and Mercedes aunt, Marjorie came with her fella…who looks way too close to our age, but I guess it's okay, cause I think he is her apprentice anyway. Stevie went first, followed by Puck. All the male New Directions and Stevie and Damien wore dark gray suits with orchid ties and handkerchiefs.

After Puck, My parents escorted me down to the front, standing there with me. I was wearing a lighter grey suit with amethyst tie and pocket art, once Kurt finished with it, to match the girls' sashes. Then Stacey came down the aisle in a cute sleeveless dress that had been bought white, but dyed to match Santana's. That's right Mercedes went with Satan for her maid of honor. Tina was pissed, until Mercedes assured her that she would be the baby's god mother. Besides every girl in the New Directions was in the bridesmaid dress, but there was only so much room at the front. Tana did look nice the dress Mercedes and Kurt picked. It was short and strapless with like this sheer, soft material over the main dress. Around her waist was a darker purple, sorry amethyst, sash. Finally Mercedes came down escorted by her parents. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was half up and half long and curled. She had shown me the antique hair thingies she was going to wear; her grandmother had worn it in her wedding. She carried a bouquet of orchids and casa blanca lilies. The top of her dress was a sexy corset type deal, and the skirt ended right above her knees and had sheer, soft looking fabric over it. The over fabric was cut like Tinkerbelle's skirt; all jagged edges and lines. But they were sheer, and my Baby's legs looked so good. Between the abundance of sexy cleavage and her sexy legs…I think I started drooling. I'm not sure how I made it through the ceremony. All I could think about was getting under that skirt. I know that Stevie and Stacey read the scriptures. Mercedes and I had picked those out together, making sure to select only verses from the New Testament. We agreed that we were New Testament Christians…we'll leave the Old Testament to Puck and Rachel. As the ceremony progressed, Puck prodded me with a chuckle when needed. The only thing I had demanded was that we write our own vows. So when it came time, I looked her deep in the eyes and poured my heart at her blue sandaled feet.

"Mercy-mine, I knew I loved you before I met you. The very first time I heard your voice, I knew this day would come. I've seen your face in a million dreams, and my heart spoke to yours before I ever opened my mouth. I promise to always be faithful and true. I promise to do everything in my power to make you smile more than frown, and laugh more than cry. I will try to be slow to anger and quick to forgive. I will never allow anything to come before you in my heart…except you know God. But he made you just for me. You have made me whole when I didn't even realize that part of me was missing. I will spend the rest of my days trying to be worthy of the gift he's given me in you." I said my voice quiet, and yet it could be heard by every ear in the yard. "I promise to support you and grow with you in life, and in love. I promise to make the next seventy years as amazing they can possibly be."

She looked up at me with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "Sam…Sam-I-am. You are better to me than I am to myself, and I thank you for that. You have become a man in the time that I've know you…a man that is perfect for me, and me alone. I promise to hold you in my heart forever more. I promise to be faithful, kind, honest and true. I promise to be a helpmate and a confidant. I will cleave unto you and no other. Together we shall wind through life's highways, and together we shall overcome any obstacle life throws into our path. I know myself to well to even promise to try to be slow to anger, but I promise to try to remember to listen and forgive. I promise to always to try to be the woman you believe me to be capable of being. I will always love you. I promise to support you and grow with you in life, and in love. I promise to help to make the next seventy years as amazing they can possibly be."

After our vows, Kurt stood and sang Leeann Rimes' _I Need You_. As my song for Mercy and then Tina stood and sang '_Nobody Loves Me Like You Do'_, a really old Whitney Houston song. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. It seemed to take a lifetime and yet before I knew it, Mercy's pastor pronounced us man and wife, and finally, said, "You may kiss your bride." I wrapped my arms around her my hands high on her back. The silken skin of her shoulders warming my suddenly cold hands as our lips met. I was almost successful at biting back a moan. I barely tasted her. I kept my kiss socially acceptable, as I promised my mother and grandmother that I would. Yet while I kept my promise even the smallest taste of Mercy-mine was like water to a desert. It took supreme will power but I broke the kiss after less than twenty seconds…I think. Mercy-mine let out a beautiful little mew of disappointment. But then the preacher who had dedicated her, and baptized her pronounced us as Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans; and I couldn't tell you whose smile was bigger.

While Mercedes and I and our wedding party posed for pictures, the rest of the gang and Mr. Schue turned the backyard quickly from a wedding site to a reception site. The reception was the bomb. Santana, Tina and Kurt made sure that things looked perfect. Mercedes Aunt Marjorie runs a catering business in Columbus. She'd come up on Wednesday and she had been cooking ever since. She made tilapia or chicken filets in parchment packets and this whipped potato mousse served with this salad of broccoli, baby spinach and other yummy stuff with this cool raspberry vinaigrette. It was awesome. Santana stole Rory's plate, but thankfully, Aunt Marjorie had made extra. We were driving ourselves crazy, everything someone tapped their glass, we had to kiss. Suffice it to say once our classmates figured that out, there was a ton of tapping going on.

The gang had convinced us not to bother hiring a DJ. Instead we had a stage with a microphone, and the best karaoke system ever, a gift to Mercedes from that April Rhodes lady. For Mercy and my first dance, Artie and Damien serenaded us with KC & Jo-Jo's _All My Life_. I sang Chuck Wick's _Stealing Cinderella _as Mercedes danced with her father first and then mine. Mercedes, Santana and Tina sang Boyz to Men's _A Song for Mama_ as I danced with my mother and Ms. Niki. Of course, Rachel had to get up there and she sang _Sunrise Sunset_…can you get more stereotypical?

After the have to have 'em dances, Artie hooked his I pod into the system and played a bunch of fast songs. After everyone danced for a while, Puck got up to give his toast. "We're here to celebrate the joining of the two best people I've ever known in real life. If you don't think so, just look over there." he gestured at Rachel and Finn. "A lesser mortal would have beaten the breaks off of Berry for the way she's always trying to take everything that should be Hot Mama's. I mean every solo, her best friend…it's just rank. And Evans has to be the most forgiving soul ever because let me tell you, if you play my friend and then scoop my chick oh, we'd be through…then again only in a New Direction wedding would you have the bride's ex as the best man and the groom's ex as the maid of honor. We've made ourselves a family to stand between us and the day to day drama that is high school…we just forgot to count on the drama amongst ourselves. However Samcedes, or Mersam…they are the calm in the storm. They are always there any time we need an ear or a hug. Thank you for being our friends. Most people assume that two eighteen year olds getting married, the marriage will be over in a year. I say these two…we'll all be back here to celebrate their sixty-fifth anniversary. Heck I even put money on it. Cheers and Huzzah to the best friends a dude can ask for and a love that inspires even sex-sharks to believe."

The crowd looked shocked and awed by Puck's speech, but Mercy-mine she loved it. It was really touching in a Puckerman way. My parents hit the stage and sang everyone Tim and Faith's _I Need You_, and then it was Santana's turn to offer her congratulations. "I'll be quick…offensive probably, but certainly quick. In glee, we sing our every emotion, which made me wonder when I think of Mercedes and Sam what songs come to mind. For Mercedes, it's _Respect_…not only because the broad can sing her some Aretha, but because she is one of the few teenagers I can honestly say has earned mine. Sam's song is a bit trickier…it's a song that if I didn't loves me some 'True Blood'; I'd probably never have heard of…it's a song called _Bad Things_. Now I know most of you are like is she saying he's a bad guy…no Sam is honestly a really good guy. And if I'm saying it he must be able to walk among angels. It's just that I cannot think of Sam Evans without thinking of the way he looks at Mercedes. Every time his eyes fall on our Wheezy…he looks like he's thinking of every dirty, nasty, naughty thing he wants to do to her. She was in a white dress being escorted down the aisle to him by her parents, with his parents right beside him, and he was still looking at her like he wanted to 'do bad things to' her. We all know they love each other and that's special and all, but you want to know why I think they're going to last, because they have _Respect_ for each other and because it's gonna take Sam a very, very, very long time to do all those _Bad Things_ to her. So cheers to my friends, and the love, respect and lust they share." She held her glass of sparkling cider aloft. "Oh, and Blubber may be the first godmother, but I'm Auntie Snix." She crowed. Then she headed to the stage and sang Jace Everett's _Bad Things_, just so everyone would know what she was talking about.

After she sat down, we all got really worried, because Suga went up to the mike. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna sing. I'm gonna give Mercedes a gift. See I don't make friends easily. But Mercedes she took me under her wing and she helped me make friends who like me for me, and not my daddy's money. So I spent some of Daddy's money to do something nice for her and Sam. Cause Sam took Rory under his wing when he didn't have to either. So for spring break, my daddy's gonna fly all of us to stay at our beach house in Miami. I figure that Mercedes and Sam can have the master suite and it can be like their honeymoon, just with their friends there too." Mercedes stood up and gave that girl a huge hug. I wrapped them both in one and before I knew it all the New Directions were group-hugging it up. Puck was right; we were our own weird family.

Instead of the traditional wedding cake, my Aunt Stephanie and my Grandmom, had made mountains of cupcakes. Both women had been baking for the last week and they'd created enough cupcakes to feed a small army. There were red velvet, and vanilla bean, and tangy lemon, and carrot cake and white raspberry. All of those had white frostings. On a separate table stood the 'grooms cake', of a mountain of German chocolate cupcakes. We didn't have to cut a cake so instead, I, carefully, fed Mercedes a red velvet cupcake, and she fed me a vanilla bean one. Mercedes managed to escape the crowd to go to the bathroom, I got Puck and Santana to cover for me and I snuck into the house. When Mercedes came out of her bathroom, in her childhood bedroom, I was waiting for her.

I pressed her against the wall, and kissed her until my own knees were weak. The taste and smell and feel of her washed over me and I damn near busted out of the front of my suit pants. I opened them, and lifted her up until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around my waist. Her pretty white panties flew across the room and I buried my cock into her wet little pussy. "Fuck!" we hissed together. "It feels so different." She murmured, kissing the side of my neck. "So good."

I couldn't talk, not really. I was furiously pumping my hips driving us closer and closer to climax. "Love you. Never ever loosing you. Love you so much." I babbled. The feeling of being inside her with no condom, nothing at all between us was too much. "Cum…come on Darlin'. Cum for your Sammy." I commanded. When she clenched tight around me, her head thumping softly against the wall as her body spasmed, I came with a shout. "FUCK!"

Eventually we were able to move again, and I let her down. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to my lips. "You have no idea how much I needed that. If I ever try to say we should not have sex for more than a few hours…please hold me down and fuck me until I change my mind." She told me seriously.

"Okay." I said stalking her into her bathroom. It was another twenty minutes before we made it back down to the garden.

My grandfather got the pleasure of starting the slow clap. I gave Puck a look that clearly asked him how he'd let us get caught. He shrugged. "Dude, We could only cover for you until you and the Missus decided to let the whole party know not only that you'd snuck away, but exactly why."

"You…" I gulped and looked at Mercy-mine.

"You heard?" she asked her voice shaking with embarrassment and something else.

"Honey chile, they heard you a state or two away." Her grandmother said laughing. "You completely scandalized that poor little Jewish girl. She made her boyfriend take her home."

Mr. Berry, the black one, laughed. "Yes, and thanks for that. I'm not sure Rachel realized that that is what consummating one's union sounds like. Our room is sound proof."

Carol came over and gave Mercedes a huge hug. "I so owe you two, big time. I will babysit for you whenever you want." She giggled.

From there the party was on and popping. Quinn caught the bouquet and Artie managed to catch the garter. They were funny. Artie made Quinn put her leg in his lap and then he used his teeth to pull it up over her knee. He stopped at her dress' hem. Brittany and Mike lead us in some dances, making all the rest of us look bad, except Damien and the black Mr. Berry and Aunt Marjorie. Those guys were amazing. Rather than having gifts, since we didn't really need anything yet…we had a dollar dance. Mercedes threatened to slit anybody who messed up her dress with one of the razors from Santana's hair…so instead they paid me and danced with her. Then we switched and girls paid her to dance with me. The last dance, we sang Tammy Terrell and Marvin Gaye's _Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing_, and watched as our family danced. Kurt and Blaine looked happy, so did Santana and Brittany. Puck was dancing with a sleeping Beth, Damien and his girlfriend looked sweet. Suga and Rory were quite the couple. The Mr. Berrys looked happy to be able to dance together amongst their friends without a care. Burt and Ms. Carol were so cute. But most adorable had to go to the grandparents. Both sets of them were just old people cute.

We said goodnight, and I tied Mercedes to our bed and made her cum over and over and over. Finally when she was almost exhausted, I untied her and made her ride my cock until I was finally sated. As our new bedroom started to lighten, I finally let her sleep. My hands running lightly over her swollen tits and barely hardened tummy. As I fell asleep, all I could think was 'I regret nothing'.

…

Sam awoke in that motel room with the biggest smile ever on his face. Looking over he noticed that he still had a few hours before he needed to get up. He rolled over on his cot and settled back to sleep, back into dreams.

…

Awaking next to Mercy-mine over the last few months has been the best thing ever. I've developed my own little ritual. In the morning, I sneak out of bed and use the bathroom and brush my teeth, then I stand in the bedroom door and look at Mercedes laying there, her pretty little scarf against the pillow and the sheet outlining her sexy silhouette. Then I go over and awaken her, either by entering her and slowly making love to her until we're both satisfied, or by licking and sucking her huge titties until she comes awake screaming my name.

Mercy-mine and I make love at least three to four times a day. Thankfully it's mellowed back out over the last few weeks. At the height of Mercedes second trimester, I had make a decision between using some of our limited funds to buy her some toys, or just quit my job. She blew out three vibrators in five weeks, and I lost an extra five pounds despite eating enough for three people. I haven't lost that much weight in such a short period of time since Spring Break. But the New Directions have vowed that want happens in Miami, stays in Miami. Dr. Stebbins doesn't understand how at a little over eight months pregnant, Mercedes still wants sex almost constantly. I would have told her that this is pretty much back down to normal for Mercy-mine…but I was taking a little nap.

That day we were going to go school clothes shopping for me, Stacey and Stevie. I looked at the clocked and noted that my parents would be there in an hour, that didn't give me much time to get Mercy awake. I guessed I'd have to go with the 'fuck her awake method'…it was usually quicker. By the time we made it upstairs, Mr. Alec and Ms. Niki had fed everyone breakfast, Mercedes grabbed a plate and piled it high with eggs, bacon, and fruit, and then covered it all in her square bottle super sweet cane sugar. My plate looked a lot like hers without the syrup. By the time I had seconds, I was feeling better. My dad just shook his head and passed me half of his plate. I gave him a grateful look and finished that off too.

That afternoon, by the time we'd made it back to the house, Mercedes had dragged me into two different family restrooms at the mall, and the one in the Steak-n-Shake we stopped at for lunch. Thankfully she gets off on my gagging her with her own panties' or we could never go back to that restaurant again. I didn't need much in the way of clothes, and Mercedes wasn't buying anything for herself until after the baby got here, but she helped Stacey a lot, and she and Mom had fun looking at baby things. Of course we got some more diapers and baby wipes. We pretty much get those whenever we go to a store. Mercy and Tina had put together the baby registry, with Kurt and Santana before they moved to New York. The baby shower also served as a going away party for our friends. We got basically all the furniture for the nursery at the shower, we just had to get clothes and diapers and that kind of thing.

Now summer ended. Mercedes started classes in two weeks after I did, and she made arrangements to receive the notes from the lectures for the two weeks she'd miss when she had the baby. McKinley High was the same as always. There were cheeri-hoes who didn't know enough to come out of the rain trying to step to me, despite my marriage. Usually I tried to be nice and just tell them that I was a happily married man. If they left it at that, it stayed calm and peaceful. If they still tried me, well then I had to channel my inner Mercy and go off on them. The best part was that when they tried to go crying to Coach Sylvester, she would rip them a new one and kick them off the squad. It was hilarious.

But Mercedes truly loved college. She was taking five classes. For the most part she liked her professors. On the day before her official due date, she texted me to ask me if I remember what the lady in the birthing class had said labor felt like. I didn't, but I did send the text to my mother and hers, as well as Quinn. I figured one of them would have the answer and make it make sense to her. She texted me during my last class and asked me to come pick her up after the final bell. I was in history with Mr. Schue. I looked at him and quickly explained that I needed him to let coach Bieste know that I needed to miss practice. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door without a backwards glance. Twelve hours later was holding Little Miss Michaela Whitney Evans in my arms, all twenty one inches, and seven pounds of her. She had ten fingers, and ten toes and she clutched my heart in her hands.

Then came the longest six weeks of my life. Mercedes and I both wanted the same thing, and even this would prove to be one of them so she breast fed Mickey…as I called her. She had a breast pump so that I could feed the baby too, and as soon as she left the doctor's office, her Mirena in place…we shuttle my daughter to her grandparents and locked ourselves in our apartment. "Strip." I told her fiercely.

She looked at me and licked her lips, but nodded. She moved to the dresser and turned on Kelly Rowland's Motivation, and as I sat against the headboard, she slowly removed each article of clothing. She looked magnificent. With the breast feeding and her yoga, her body was smaller than before she'd been pregnant. Her large ass still amazing, supple and firm…even while being big and soft, her tits, milk swollen and bigger than ever before. She'd pumped them early that morning and Mickey had been bottle fed all day. Mercedes breasts make enough milk for four of Mickey so the babysitter always had plenty. But that day, it was all going to be mine. "Kneel on the bed, on all fours." I whispered darkly, my voice husky. When she was in the position I demand, I stood and got rid of my own clothes. I walked to the end of the bed and slapped her ass, watching as it rippled gently with the force of the blow.

"Shit, Sammy, again." she moaned.

I popped her other cheek, a little harder. "You're mine, Mercy…I command you. And you love it. I can already tell you're wet as hell." I taunted. Leaving her wanting, I returned to my seat at the head of the bed. "Crawl to me." she shivered, getting so aroused her nipples hardened to the point of pain as I stared at them. watching her crawl up the bed was the hottest thing I'd seen in a month of Sundays. "Put that sexy little mouth to work, Darlin'."

The feel of Mercy's big soft lips wrapped around me is one that I will never stop enjoying, and this time was no different. But was much as I loved it, that day was my chance to make my very first wet dream ever come true. "You are so damn good at that Mercy-mine. But I don't want to cum in your mouth just yet. Climb on, and give yourself an orgasm or two." I whispered.

Mercedes gave me a wicked smile, but she did as I demanded. "Oooh…welcome home." She moaned and she sank down and rocked back and forth. My hands found her hips first, changing the angle to make it more pleasurable for her and less intense for me. My Baby was trying to make me get off with her, and I wanted to make this last. I thrust up into her forcefully, as I slid my hands from her hips up to her tits. I massaged them roughly and could only grin as they started to leak. I let some of the milk run down over my hands and wrists before I leaned up and took a nipple into my mouth. I let my lips settle further back as I sucked and I was treated to my dream. I lost myself in a haze of pleasure. I fucked and sucked my wife until her tits were empty and so were my balls.

"Now Mercy-mine. I want to feel that pretty mouth again." I panted as we finally started to catch our breaths. She held up one finger in the universal sign for wait a second. But I slipped off to sleep before we could begin round two.

…

Sam awoke to his alarm clock, and a massive erection. He quickly turned off the noise and grabbed his phone willing himself to deflate even as he dialed the number. "Hey Mercy, I hope I'm not wakin' you. But I just had the most amazing dream and I had to call you."

* * *

_ftxavang Muntxate_ = passionate Wife

* * *

This would have been part of Dream a Little Dream, if the powers that be didn't cull it for being too mature for mature audiences. You can find the rest of this and eventually all our other stories at our yahoo group. Check out our profiles for the site.

Thanks ya'll hope you'll read and review.

TTFN,

Illiandyandra and AnniKay


End file.
